The day May's life was turned inside out
by SeanCityNavy
Summary: Ash is hit by a powerful attack at the Kalos League which knocks him and Pikachu unconscious, Ash is placed in hospital with both his legs broken, a broken right arm and internal bleeding, along with 3rd degree burns on his back.
1. Chapter 1

She's been sitting behind him the whole time he's been in the hospital, that was till my life Flipped Upside down and Inside out "Ash?ASH" I scream over the rushing of doctors and the Flatlining of the Heart monitor, Nurses are pushing me back "NO, NO YOU FUCKING DON'T" I yell as I start to kick and Scream, my blue eyes start filling with tears "NO….NO…..NO…..FUCK YOU THIS IS NOT HAPPENING" I start punching myself, trying to wake me from this dream "NO…..NO…..NO…. FUCKING HELL THIS IS NOT HAPPENING, NO WAY IN HELL IS THIS HAPPENING" I says as i struggle against the Nurses "NO MY ASHY IS NOT GONNA DIE, NOT TODAY, NOT TOMORROW, NOT EVER" I scream even louder, the nurses were able to throw me out of the room i start to bang on the door and Scream "NO NO NO FUCK YOU, YOU BETTER SAVE HIM…. WHERES THAT PAUL DUDE, I'M GONNA KILL HIM" I scream, I fall to the floor, Knocking myself out from the impact….

 _Huh? Where am i? Last time i remember i was in the Hospital watching Ash….Ash...Die_ I start to cry again only to stop _Wait….. Who's that?_ I see three people, a Young 19 Year old Lady and Young 19 Year old Guy and a 2 Year old girl, in a Closer look the 19 Year old girl looks likes Me _Wait that can't be right, I just saw Ash dying in front of my very eyes, so why do i see me, so happy_ "Ow Ow Ow Rebecca" the guy says "REBECCA KETCHUM LET GO OF YOUR FATHER" The 19 year old me yells _Wait Ketchum? My last name is Ketchum…. Does that mean that Ash lives and we get married and have a child_ I walk to forward only to stop _Wait that's not Ash_ The boy that i am in front of now is not Ash Ketchum "May Michalek go easy on Becca,we were only playing" The guy says _Michalek? I have heard that last name before_ "Sean Michalek" As i hear myself say the name out loud my world stops _SO WAIT, I MARRIED THE COMMANDER OF THE HOENN SPECIAL FORCES ONLY BECAUSE ASH DIED?_ "Beep….Beep…..Beep" I hear a study beep in this frozen world of mine _What the…..Why do i hear a beep_ All of a sudden I'm teleported to 5 Days ago, the Kalos League, the Semi-finals Ash vs Paul _NO NO WHY WHY TELEPORT ME BACK HERE?_ I scream out in terror "Oh hey Ash, Your Crush May? SHE'S A WORTHLESS WHORE" As i hear those words come out of that kid Paul's mouth "YOU TAKE THAT BACK" I hear Ash scream "Beep…..Beep…..Beep" I still hear that steady beep, then the attack came, and Ash being Ash jumps off the podium "Beep….Beep...Beep...Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep" I hear the Steady beep Flatline as the Attack hits him and sends him flying 5 feet into the stands, I now hear the rushing around of doctors, the flatlining continues in my frozen world _Wait…. Wait….. Is this a dream?_ As soon as i ask myself that, i wake to hear no flatlining, no doctor rushing and a pair of deep aurban eyes looking down at me "Ash…" I say weekly "May, I'm sorry but…." The voice trembling "Beep….Beep" "Ash didn't make it" The person above me says, "He didn't…..Make…...It….I'm….Dream….ing…..Right " My voice fading "Okay, honey stay with us " . " I hear the Beeps get faster, everything starts fading, "Forgive me Ash…..I Love you….TAKE ME WITH YOU" I scream, then i see it, the Boy with the Auburn Eyes, the boy i watched die in the Hospital, the boy I loved for a century "May" The boy said "ASH TAKE ME WITH YOU PLEASE!" I scream at him, He seems calm "May…. I don't want you to leave this earth just because I'm gone" The boy says "BUT I WANT TO BE WITH YOU, ASH….I..I..I LOVE YOU, I WANT TO BE WITH YOU" I Scream, the Fast beep of the heart monitor still in my ear "No...May i don't want to you die, You still have so much to do, so many Contests to win, so many people to meet" He says "IT WOULDN'T BE THE SAME, ASH, PLEASE, I DON'T WANT TO LIVE ANYMORE, I DON'T, I WANT TO BE WITH YOU FOREVER" I Scream, he still seems calm, as if he knew he was gonna die "May, I want you to stay on this earth, i don't want you to die, it would leave so many people devastated, Like Max, Your Dad, and your mom, not to mention Drew and solidad, Or Serena and Dawn, not to mention Misty" The boy lists "I DON'T CARE FOR THEM, ALL I WANT TO BE WITH IS YOU ASH...PLEASE LET ME BE WITH YOU" I scream, the Beep starts Slowing "May, i know you care for them, What about Brock and Pikachu" The boy says "..." I'm speechless "Why did you have to leave?" I ask, the boy's expression changes to confused "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LEAVE?" I ask again, not out of Frustration, but out of sadness "May….The pain was unbearable" The boy says "ASH, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND DO YOU?" I say my voice trembling more and more "No i do understand" The boy says "NO YOU APPARENTLY DON'T" I yell at him "I do understand, I have destroyed your life, i have destroyed Serena, Misty, Iris and Dawn's Lives, i have destroyed my Mom's life aswell-" "YOU HAVE DESTROYED MY LIFE MORE THAN YOU IMAGINE, ASH I LOVED YOU, I STILL LOVE YOU, IF I HAD 5 LIVES I WOULD FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU ALL 5 FUCKING TIMES" I run up to him, banging his chest, harder and harder "YOU DON'T FUCKING KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU" I scream at him "I LOVE YOU SO MUCH THAT IF I HAD TO I WOULD TAKE A NUKE TO THE FACE FOR YOU, IF I WAS THERE I WOULD'VE PROTECTED YOU FROM THAT ATTACK" My crystal blue eyes filling with crystal tears, "COME BACK TO ME PLEASE….THERE'S STILL TIME.. PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME….PLEASE DOn't leave me… PLEASE don't leave me...please don't leave me" I scream at him, he leans in to kiss me, i just let it happen "..." "May" He starts "I will never leave you, i will always be right here" He points to my heart "Now i must go" the boy says, the moment still hitting me "Beep…...Beep…..Beep…...Beep" i now see a Hospital roof, I was alive while Ash was not.

May got out of the Hospital later that week, she promised herself that she would get revenge for Ash's death, and for herself, Paul suddenly went insane after the News of Ash dying got out, he Raided a Hoenn Special Forces Forward Operating Base outside of Snowbell City, Kalos only to be killed by Gen, Sean Michalek the Hoenn Special Forces Commander who was visiting the FOB, Pikachu got released from the Pokemon Center to May who decided not to tell him that Ash died, Brock and Dawn continued on there Sinnoh Journey, May became Hoenn Queen, Serena became Kalos Queen and married Terino, Misty became part of the Elite 4 and married Tracy, Dew married solidad, May met Sean while searching for Paul, After Sean told her he was dead she said to herself _Mission Complete_ They got married 2 years later and now have a 2 year old girl named Rebecca Ketchum Michalek, Dawn and Gary got Married a few weeks after May's wedding, Shauna got Married to Sean's Assistant Commander Gen, Victor Long. Max grew up to be Hoenn Champion and a Frontier Brain. And Ash well let's just say. He lived his Surgery but went into hiding, he Emerged as Team Rocket's Leader 3 Year later under the name Satoshi Genovini.  
_

This was my first one-shot...Well i wouldn't say it's a one-shot more of like a What if you know, anyway, I hope you guys like it  
Thanks  
SeanCityNavy


	2. Chapter 2: Alt Ending

So this is an Alt ending, what would happen if May ignored Ash's words and killed herself anyway? This is gonna be sad so get your tissues  
Thanks  
SeanCityNavy  
-

May was later released from the Hospital that week only to go insane with sick and grief, She was later found dead after shooting up a busy Pokemon center killing 24 Trainers, there Pokemon, Nurse Joy and injured 12 more before sticking the barrel up her mouth and firing committing suicide before Officer Jenny could get on scene, They found a letter on her wrist with her demands and her wishes, Norman her dad hear about what happened he became so sickened with grief he became a drinker making his wife and max leave him, shortly after he Hanged himself outside his gym, Paul became insane when he heard about Ash dying and May shooting up a Pokemon center that he attacked a Kalos/Hoenn Special Forces Forward Operating Base before being killed by both the Kalos Special Forces Commander Gen. Victor Long and Hoenn Special Forces Commander Gen. Sean Michalek, Ash's friends grew apart, Shauna Married Terino, Serena who had a crush on Ash hanged herself outside of the Lumiose City Gym, Bonnie was Diagnosed with PTSD shortly after the event, Dawn and Gary got married only to split after 2 years, Drew hanged himself while in the Hoenn region, Pikachu was released to Ash's Mother who decided to continue living, she married Professor Oak 2 years later and now have a child named Satoshi, Ash was Relived from the Hospital after May killed herself, Ash being sickened with grief went to May's grave in Hoenn and Killed himself in front of her grave, he was later buried with her, Iris became a Dragon master. Max later got married to Misty who at that time was a Gym leader. Berry's dad Palmer was investigating the reasons behind the deaths of Ash, May, Serena, Drew, and Norman, he is still searching till this day. The letter that May wrote said: **Two Lovers, played at the hands of fate, are now togeather, in the skies of heaven, forever cradled in each other's arms, 1 Sickened with grief the other murdered in cold blood.**  
-

Well that was sad... Well that was the Alt ending, 5 People killed themselves, Paul was killed by Kalos and Hoenn Special Forces, Ash's Mom got a happy ending, Pikachu is still alive and well, Bonnie now has PTSD, Shauna got a happy ending. This was my first try at a Sad ending... I hope it worked... I'm not good at writing Sad emotions, only Happyness, Nervousness, and Flirty Emotions  
Thanks  
SeanCityNavy  
(Please review, i like hearing what you gusy have to say :) )


End file.
